Could Have Been, Should Have Been
by Francesca94
Summary: First chapter set the day before OoT begins. What would have happened if Link and Saria being 18 years old had got together? Based on the game in places, not in others. This is Sarias version of OoT. Rated T to be safe. Link Saria


**This is my first fanfic so please be nice :) I've always had this longing for Saria and Link to be a couple, so i've rearranged a few things in the story (of the game) to fit this. Please review as I'd love to know if people want to read more.**

**This is set the day before OoT begins, so Link is yet to leave for his adventures and knows nothing of them. The next chapter will begin where OoT begins. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what life's like outside the Forest, Link?" I pondered, as Link and I laid beneath the trees watching the clouds go by.

There was a cool breeze swirling the aroma of Tulips which surrounded the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"I've never needed to think about it, I have everything I need right here in Kokiri.'' he replied, with a look of content on his face, keeping his gaze upon the clouds.

I let a smirk lift the corner of my lips as I silently thought about his reply. Fairies cascaded around my stomach as I considered the potentiality of Link and I… together. I reached for his hand beside mine anticipating his reaction but when our knuckles brushed he snatched his hand away and leaned up on his elbows.

"Its starting to get dark Saria, you know how quickly night falls around here so we better start heading back." saying this as he got up.

He cupped his hands around mine and pulled me upright. I stumbled slightly and a tree stump caught my feet, but quicker than I could take in what had happened I realised Link's arms captivated me.

"When did your arms get so big?" as I ran my finger up and down his bicep.

I restrained myself from shifting my head and looking into his eyes because I knew as soon as I did they would tell me. I would know the answer to the question I'd been dying to know for years, ever since we both turned 16 two years ago. I felt Links finger beneath my chin, averting my face towards his. Before I got the chance to register what was about to occur his lips brushed mine before fully engaging. I felt my jaw tense and he must of too because suddenly, the kiss stopped.

"What's wrong, Saria? Is this not what you wanted? I thought..""You thought exactly right, I just never knew you felt the same way until now." I interrupted.

"Has it not been really obvious? I thought I was making it clear." he asked, confused."If I'm honest Link no," I stood upright, no longer relying on his grip "how long have you felt like this?" I questioned, walking away as I enquired into this seemingly sudden change of heart. "Like just now, you snatched your hand away Link.."

"C'mon Saria, don't over think things." He slid his hands around my waist and continued too kiss me, stopping me from questioning him anymore. I had more questions, many more, but he swept me off my feet and at that time I didn't care for anything but the moment. Our lips entwined, every so often needing breath that one of us would let up and the other would continue with their face buried in the opposites neck, once again craving the now familiar lips.

An amount of time had passed that could not be measured at that moment in time but the sky was pitch black and the forest was only lit up by the now fully risen moon. I stopped Link and his wandering hands and said "We'd better get back to the village, its spooky out here at night."

He was reluctant to stop but eventually evaluated that it was indeed pitch black and Mido would be livid to find that we're out in the Lost Woods this late.

We started walking and I didn't want to risk trying to take his hand again just because of his proclamation of love. So we walked awkwardly in silence without touching. Maybe he kissed me in pity, perhaps it meant nothing to him. He never actually said he liked me, he jumped around the subject. Feeling self pity and remorse, I hung my head and crossed my arms. Immediately Link picked up on this and hung his arm across my shoulders in a triumphant nearly cocky manor, strutting almost. He kissed my forehead and the mood lightened at once.

"I love you, Saria. Don't you forget that." He gave me a reassuring side smile, showing he really was trying. I said nothing as the moment was just to perfect too spoil. The night in fact was too perfect to spoil.

Link walked me to my house, hand in hand. Just as I'd imagined it time and time again, night after night for as long as I could remember. He bent down and I stood on my tip toes with my arms swung loosely around the bridge of his neck. We kissed once again, lightly this time, with the same intensity but in gentler delivery.

"Goodnight Link. Please, don't say anything more. I just don't want this perfect night ruined. I love you." I pecked him one last time and departed his arms.

As always, I immediately missed him and quickly opened the door to peer round the edge of the house. Link was just climbing the ladder up to his house, this was a familiar and known sight for me yet tonight it felt different. Perhaps it was because after two years of waiting I finally knew, I finally knew that what I had felt for Link, he had returned for me.


End file.
